Saiyuki: Inbrace us
by Hatori's Wife
Summary: Two girls Christy and Arua were on the computer when they get sucked into it and land into there fravorite mangaanime Saiyuki.Where they meet SanzoIkku and love. The travel with them then meet the new member of the KougaijiIkku, Laith who was also from th
1. Chapter 1

http/groups. Arua Tokona

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: ----

Eye Color: blue

Hair Color: blond

Personality: you'll see

Weapon: the only weapons we did is peper spray

History: Arua is teenager who is obessed with anime like any other teen age woman into anime that drools over hot anime guys..Anyways she dreamt over running away to a land fulled with Hot anime guys..Then one day her and her other anime obbessed females were transported to the island of there dreams.

http/groups. Christy Valo

Age: 17

Height:

Weight:

Eye Color: brown

Hair Color: blood red

Personality: chearfull, layed back

Weapon: pepper spray

History: She was sitting at her computer at home, looking up anime, when she is transported to Bishounen Island

http/groups. Liath Kerrick

Race: Wolf demon (She does not know this yet)

Age: 19

Height: 5'9''

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Deep blue looks black

Personality: Dog-like

Weapon: Fingernails, Teeth

History: Was brought into Bishounen Island at the age of 15. Kougaiji's mother placed a collar around her neck and she became dog-like. Kougaiji found her and she began to respond to him. She's been there for four years and now only responds to Kougaiji, he's gotten through to her enough for her to show signs of her old personality.


	2. Chapter 2

Christy was at home looking up anime. Something poped up on her computer sscrean. it said: transfering to... Bishounen Island.

"oh,crap, my mom said no downloading stuff" She frantically tryed to cancle, but it wouldnt. Once it got to 100 the screan started to glow.

"What the-" SHe was then sucked into the computer and she was now in Bishounen Island.

She looked around, there were hot bishounen everywhere. She noticed that she had become anime too.

"OH YES! I don't care how it happened, but I love it! I'm Anime now!" She looks around and sees several familiar charicters.

"There's Kurama, Hiei, Kyo, Frey,---" She stopped naming them suddenly as she felt a hand on her butt. She swirled around and hit the pervert. It was Miroku.

He rubbed his cheek. "Love hurts"


	3. Chapter 3

Arua sat at her computer looking up all types of anime on Absolute Anime. When a pop up well popped up and said this:

Welcome you are a winner to a trip to Bishounen Island please Click here

So she clicked and put the following things down

Name-Arua Tokona  
Age-17  
Height-5'6"  
Weight:  
Eye Color-blue  
Hair Color-blond  
Address/State/Contary-29013 Kelo Lane/New York/America  
Job-Student  
Family-9Brothers 2mother 2father 4sisters under the same house  
Intersent-Reading Manga,swooning over Bishounen boys,Martel(sp?) Arts  
Then she clicked ok..

With her bag of stuff contaning: Brush,Tooth past,towals,Manga Books,cd player and cds,her karate uniform,peper spry,extra cloths her lucky hat,bults,watches,jewelery,pitures of family and friends.

The computer glowed and blinding white color when she finished her packing then the put the bag on one sholder and she stated to fill dissy and she got sucked up into the computer and landed on a body

"I am sorry." she said bowing showing her resepts

"Thats quite all right" said mans voice that sounded femiler.

She looked up and say Kakashi. Her knowing him she jumped off him and stood in fight pose. Her blond hair cassading in light wavys of blonde and her pants were somewhat like bellbottom pants but only more bluejeanish. She wore her marron belt. She had a black sappagite strap shirt that had perty thing on the top and bottom. She wore a pink short sleeve shirt that could berly stay on her sholders that read 'Prim Rose'. Her shirts she wore you could see her stomach and her some-what of a curvy body..


	4. Chapter 4

Christy looked around. From what she could tell she was the only girl on the island. One of the guys approched her, it was Gojyo. "You lost pretty little missy?"

"Uh, I'm fine thank you."

"I could give you the grand tour, and later on we could go to my room and-" Sanzo hit him hard in the head with his paper fan.

"Gogyo you perv leave the kid alone." Sanzo said

""I resent that! I'm 17, so im not a kid." Christy said and crossed her arms.

"Feh, whatever."

"Now now sanzo, be nice." Hakkai said as though he were scolding a child. Sanzo just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

Christy looked down and saw Goku sniffing her heartagram bag. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Something smells... good." he replied.

She dug through her bag and pulled out a box of pocky and what was left of her lunch. Goku snached the pocky from her hands and put a couple sticks in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he started eating them all. "HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!"

Gojyo pulled goku away. "Let go of me you stupid lecher! Pervy Kappa!"

"SHUTUP YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Gojyo said and hit Goku hard on the head.

Hakkai walked up to Christy and appologised. "I am sorry for my freinds rudeness, I'll gladly replace those for you."

Then suddenly out of nowhere someone rushed up to them and tackled Hakkai. "I'm in heaven!" the girl squeeled. Hakkai was on the ground shocked at what had just happened, and the girl held on to him in a crazed stuppor. Everyone else just kind of stared, dumbfounded. Sanzo's ciggerette dropped from his mouth.

Gojyo was the first to speak up. "Why dose he get all of the attention!"

Christy tapped the girl on the sholder. "Um... who are you?"

The girl shot Christy a evil look. "Back off, he's mine!"

"Uh... go ahead, keep him. Just don't bite my head off. I'm Christy by the way."

The girl smiled. "Sorry about that, My name is Aura."

Arua still glopping Hakkai just mainly hugging him awhile he is still in his shocked state with some of his friends. Everyone knows Sanzo doesn't get shocked but damn he is pure shocked about what happen.

"Anyways where you from?" She asked Christy as she still hugged Hakkai

After a few minutes passed everyone but Hakkai who was somewhat still shocked drew there weapons and pointed it at Arua.

"I am from--HEY!" she yelled at she glared at them "Be nice or else..." she was lost in thought as she remembered what she was saying earlier

"Anyways I am form American...I lived in Japan for about 7½ years then lived in Spain for about 2½ years then moved to America in New York City not town" stated Arua as she then looked around and saw the Sanzo-ikku excluding Hakkai because he WAS on the ground with a girl glopping him.

"I was born in America, but since my father was in the Navy, I've travled around since then. Lets see, It was America for seven years, England for five, France for two years, and I've been living in Japan for three years." stated Christy who was getting kinda worried because of the weapons that were pointing at Arua

Arua left eye twitched then she then stood up and kicked Sanzo's gun out of his hands then she went down she swiped his feet from beneath him. Next she went to Goku who was staring at her then when in for a hit with his pole but she jumped out of the way before he was even close enough to hit her and ran up to him and step on his face taking his pole then throwing it at Gojyo and hitting him square in the forehead with it.

"Ouch" said both girls at the same time

"He'll feel that in the morning" said Christy

"Yea" agreed Arua


	5. Chapter 5

Gojyo was about to attack when Christy interveined. "Please don't! She didn't mean any harm, don't hurt her. It was all self defence."

Gojyo sighed and made his wepon disapear. "I guess i can't bring myself to hurt a pretty girl."

Sanzo slowly got up. "Who the hell are you two anyway?"

Christy giggled "Just call us fans."

"When fan-girls attack" Aura said jokingly.

The Sanzo-ikku just stared at them blankly, not getting the joke at all.

"What are fangirls?" Goku asked.

"Well, they are fans, who are girls." Christy said in a way that mad Goku sound like a total moron.

"Do you have any more pocky sticks?" GOku asked.

"No, you ate all of them, remember." She said sounding irritated. "It was an un opened box too. Do you know how long i've been craving those?" She let her temper get the better of her and hit Goku really hard, and he flew back several feet and smacked against a building. The girls winced. "Sorry about that! i guess i don't know my own strength."

Arua blinked "Wow...That was hard!" she yelled sprized about how far he flew

"So now what..where do we go from here...WAIT I GOT AN IDEA!" she yelled the last part you

"Oh Great Holy Lord Preist Sanzo could you possiable maybe take us along with you guys?" she said sucking up to him as she put on the irrisable cute puppy dog face meaning her beautiful aqua blue eyes when wide in fake sweetness of cuteyness and her lips went down to pout and her left pointer fing went down to her bottom lip

"No" he stated simply as she stoped the face and huffed little

"Come You gay son of a unholy monk two beautys here stand right infrount of you can't tell me you don't want down any or both of there pants!" asked/yelled Gojyo

"No"

Goku poped up by Sanzo with some building rubble on him

"SANZO COME ON THERE THE BEST OF SPARRING PATERNS I WILL EVER HAVE BETTER THEN KOUIGI!" yelled Goku all happyly

"Yo already know my answer"

"Sanzo you know it couldn't be bad for some new people to talk you" choursed Hakkai who now could stand and take

"Your in on it too?" Sanzo is drly "Fine but if they get in the way then I'll kill them and leave them for the demons to eat"

Both girls gluped at what he said..

"Sanzo, can I ask you something?" Christy asked.

"You just did." He stated. She scowled at him. "What?"

"Are you gay?"

Sanzo did his best to resist the earge to pull his gun out and shot her as everyone laughed.

"I always thought Sanzo was a bit of a homo." Gojyo said

Sanzo had his gun pointed at Gojyos head. "Silence or death." He said as he cocked the gun.

"Alright, alright, just don't shoot." Gojyo said putting his hands up in surrender.

Sanzo tucked his gun away. They wlked over to jeep, and Sanzo spotted a problem right away. "There isn't enough seats."

"That means someone will have to sit on someones lap." Aura said looking at Hakkai.

"It cant be me" He said. "I'm driving."

"Drats!" Aura muttered.

The guys got into the Jeep first. There's plenty of room For someone to sit in between Me and Gojyo" Goku said

"And there's plenty of room on my lap" Gojyo said.

Aura quickly took the seat inbetween Goku and Gojyo. Christy sighed and sat on gojyo's lap. She shot an accusing look at Aura. "Hey it was either me or you."

Gojyo wrapped his arms around Christy. "Come on, i'm not that bad" He protested as she knocked away his arms.

As they headded for the next town gojyo made several attempts to grope Christy, but was hit every time he tryed. Sanzo got so annoyed by it he threatened to shoot him if he continues to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

No one not knowing Gojyo was annoying the already hot headed blond female sitting beside him

"GOJYO YOU STUPID ASS PEACE OF SHIT WATER TURTLE IF YOU DON'T FING STOP I WILL BE FOCE TO MAKE A CUCOMBER OUT OF NOW WHERE AND SHOVE IN YOUR MOUTH AND CASSTERATE YOU WITH A SPORK AND GIVE YOU TO THE EX-PRIEST NI-CHAN!" yelled the hot tempered Arua scaring even the deadlist of demons with her temper right now.

Gojyo whimperd back into his seat during nothing with the death threath from Sanzo and the threat of being turned to a eunic(sp?).

"Erm..Goku stop staring at me" Arua said all creeped out when she found that Goku was staring at her

"Sanzo...we have a little problem..." Hakkai said as she stoped and pointed to a temple

"Crapies" muttered Christy who knew this could be like the last temple the Sanzo-ikku ran into..no booze,no meat,no hentai,no weapons,no cigs,no gambling,no demons, no non-sanzo follower type thing...

"Great!" mutter the fake happy Arua

s they entered the temple they had to listen to the drowning of the preists, and theirrules of staying there. Finally they were esquarted to their rooms. "What do you mean girls and guys cant share the same room?" Gojyo demanded.

"Shutup Gojyo." Aura said.

The preists left, after they brought in dinner the girls. The girls ate the super healthy food, and Christy complained about it. "I havn't eaten this healthy since... well, i cant remember when." She remembered the left-over lunch she had in her bag. "I'm glad Goku didn't take this." she said pulling out a meat-bun.

"So uh... where do we shower?" Aura asked.

"I don't know, lets go ask someone." They asked the nearest preist where the baths were and they led them to the bath room. It was divided in half, guys on one side, girls on the other. What the girls soon found out, is that the guys were already down there.

"So do you think Gojyo will be a problem?" Aura asked as she settled in.

"Just a little." Christy said sarcastically.

And soon enough they spotted Gojyo peaking in on them. They quickly wrapped themselved up in towels and chased him down. He then ran into the guys bathing area. The girls continued to chase him down. Christy slipped on a bar of soap and fell into the bath water. She got up and found herself staring face to face with Sanzo. they both started to blush emencially. then Christy realized that her towel had fallen off. She quickly wrapped it around herself and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Aura was drownding Gojyo. He finally managed to get away from her and breath properly. Hakkai was covering his reddened face while Aura was still in the room. Then Aura realized where she was and that all of the guys were naked (except Goku who is sleeping in the room). She turnned an extreamyl bright shade of red and went after Christy.

"Christy please tell me that this is just a dream and i didn't see the uber sexy Hakkai naked taking a bath" Arua plied Christy but she herself new that answer it was true

Hakkai had seen her in nothing but a towel and see had seen the most uber sexy upper body(torso up bakas ). And Sanzo hadn't seen Christy naked as well as for her to see Sanzo naked but Christy now knew one thing ,Sanzo wasn't gay.

They both also knew one thing they both had on there mind other then seeing two uber sexy guys naked. 'Kill Gojyo!' was that phase going throught there mind.

"sighs Christy I am going to bed night" she said laying on one huge soft heaven like bed as Christy layed on the other bed.

The one thing unknown to everyone was that there were robotict spies for Ni-san on the building watching every movement of the Sanzo-ikki(mainly the girls ).

the next day when everyone was awake, they all got ready, anl left the shrine as soon as possiable. But before they left, they had to deal with one tiny little problem. None of the girls wanted to be near Gojyo.

"I say the pervy kappa should walk to India." Christy said.

Aura glared at Gojyo, making him cower away. "He is NOT sitting by me."

"We should tie him to the back of Hakuryu."

Gojyo jumpped back. "There's no way in hell I'm going to do that."

"Fine." Aura said. "Goku sits inbetween me and Gojyo, and Christy can sit on Sanzo's lap."

Both Christy and Sanzo immediately yelled "NO" at her and blushed.

"Now, now, there is an easy way to solve this." Hakkai said. "Goku sit on Gojyo's lap-"

"NO WAY" Goku shouted. "What's going on any way, why is everyone getting so worked up?"

"Nevermind that Goku." Christy said.

"Anyway like i was saying." Hakkai started. "Goku will sit on Gojyos lap, Sanzo will sit in the middle, and Aura will sit by Sanzo. You can sit by me Christy."

"Why do I have to sit by the Kappa and the chimp?" Sanzo muttered to himself.

After they finally figure out the seating arrangements they headded off for the next town.


	7. Chapter 7

Now on the road to this next town after getting the seat arangement done and having in the frount seat Hakkai the driver and in the passanger seat was Christy in the back was Arua next to her was Sanzo and over by him was Gojyo with Goku sitting on his lap.

"Hakkai whetr is the next city because i am hugery" whined Goku not liking sitting on Gojyo's lap..Goku was still confused on why neather girl wanted to sit by him or sit on his lap.

Arua mummbled something on the line of 'next we get to the city lets dump him there and leave him'

When driving they past the brigde getting into the next city. But something was wrong with this city no one was out and doing things like shoping or talking so it was pretty much like a ghost town but they could see people who where shuting there windows and putting down the blinds.

"Erm..is it me or is this city kinda creepy?" asked Arua.

Kougaiji stood on the flat roof of one of the city's many buildings. Crouched at his feet was a dark haired girl, roughly the age of 19. His hand rest on her dark hair. Glinting at her throat was a shiny collar. Kougaiji longed to take the collar off and meet the girl. Actually meet her as in with her personality intact, not the dog-ish creature she'd become. Sensing her master's distress she whimpered and pushed her head against his hand.

"I'm alright." He said. The girl made a yipping noise to show she understood. Kougaiji's hand strayed to her collar when he saw the Sanzo-ikkuo + 2. The girl blinked her big silver eyes, she wasn't sure she liked the people in the big rolling thing. Pawing at the shiny part of Kougaiji's pants she looked from the new people to him. Kougaiji placed his hand on her collar to still her movement.

The sanzo-ikku (now including Aura and Christy) got in attack positions. "Sanzo-ikku, give us the matten sutra or else prepare to fight." Kougaiji said. The Sanzo-ikku saired at them with blank looks.

"So shall we pare up with our normal sparring partners?" Hakkai asked chearfully.

"But their team is short one person." Christy complained.

"You needn't worry about that little girl." Kougaiji said sounding superior. He pulled the collar off of the girl, pointed to the other girls and said: "go kill them."

She was overcome with a dog-like furry that she could not control. The only thought that ran through her head was to do as her master Kougaiji commanded. The Kougaiji-ikku all jumpped from the building at the same time and paired off. Goku and Kougaiji, Hakkai and Yaone, Doukugaiji and Gojyo, and Sanzo and Lirin.

Sanzo pulled a random meat bun out from his robes and threw it at Lirin, who caught it and started eating it. Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo who were actually seriouse with their fights fought as Sanzo just stood there being annoyed by Lirins childish-ness.

Meanwhile, Christy and Aura fought with Liath.

"What's with this girl?" Aura asked.

"Heck if I know. It's like she snapped or something." Christy replied as she ducked Liath's attack. When she had an open shot she kicked Liath in the stomach making her fly back a few feet, but then she regained control and landed on her feet and went strait for Aura. They fought for a while, not hardly wounding each other so servearly.

All of a sudden Sanzo taclked Liath to the ground and strapped something around her neck that looked like a dog collar. Liath slumped back and went back to normal, then started to struggel against Sanzo, growling and yelping.

"You're kidding me right?" Sanzo said in a monotone voice.

She yelped for Kougaiji, and Kougaiji looked back to where Liath was. Abandoning his fight with Goku, He knocked Sanzo away from Liath and helped her up.

"I could have beaten him if he hadn't pinned me down." She wined.

Doukugaiji rushed up to Kougaiji. "So, what's going on Kou?" He asked casaully.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, you asshole." Gojyo yelled at Doukugaiji.

Kougaiji looked at Lirin and Yaone then to DokuKogiji

"We need to leave" Kougaiji said in a demanding tone "Next time we meet Sano-ikku you wont be so luck"

"Grrr NOT SO FAST NEXT TIME WE FINISH OUR FIGHT CHICKEN!" yelled avery angery Goku as the Kougaiji

"Hey Holy asswipe contorl your pet chimp" Gojyo said sighing at the loudness of the monkey king's voice

"DON'T CALL ME CHIMP" Goku said yelling at Gojyo

"Do you have a death wish ?" Sanzo said all boredly at the Kappa

"Yaone usted no va siempre cerca de Hakkai siempre otra vez usted perra feo. ¡Si usted va cerca de él que le mataré y alimentarle haga los hounds del infierno o le enviaré al infierno vivo para conseguir eattin vivo!" yelled Arua loudly so Yaone could hear it...The only problem was that Arua said it in her true longe spanish.

"Umm..Arua what in the heck did you say?" asked Christy no understanding spanish as the other nodden in agreement

"You don't want to know" Arua mumbled to them

"Now lets contune before we have to set up camp" Hakkai said smiling as the thougth about what Arua said because he could Yaone's and his own name in there


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the castle Kougaiji placed the girl in her room. Carefully he looked at her wounds, none were serious, just some minor scraps and bruises.

"All right, let's try this again." Kougaiji sat across from her. Looking into her eyes he spoke clearly and slowly. "What is your name?"

"L-L-Li-Liath." She stuttered. Her silvery eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Liath." Kougaiji said, mimicing the way she said her name. "Kougaiji" He said and pointed to himself. "Liath" He pointed to her.

"L-Liath." She copied his motions but pointed to herself. "K-K-Kou-Kou-Kou-gai-gaiji. Kougaiji." Some of the syllables were pronounced wrong but for the most part she got it right.

"Good." Kougaiji smiled. Yaone opened the cell-like door. Liath growled and bared her teeth. If Kougaiji hadn't grabbed her collar she would've attacked the demoness. "You know not to come in here Yaone, she could've killed you." He said. After settling Liath down he went out of the room. "What do you want?"

"I was just going to see if you were all right. I mean, after the fight and then being alone with that beast." Yaone said, nearly in tears. She hugged Kougaiji, clutching his coat.

"She's not a beast, Yaone, she's been brain washed." He shoved her away.

"She still acts like one!" Yaone gasped sharply when Kougaiji's clawed hand met the side of her face. Turning on her heel Yaone sprinted down the hall.

"I seriously hope Hakkai doesn't end up with her." Kougaiji muttered.

Everyone settled into their own rooms at the inn in the next town. It was dark and everyone had turnned in for the night. Little did they know, they had a suprise waiting for them.

Christy's room

It was around midnight, and christy was asleep. Her door opened and then closed, causing her to wake up. She looked over her shoulder, because she was facing the wall, and saw Sanzo looking down at her. It wouldn't be so bad, except Christy was only sleeping in a tanktop and underwear.

She made sure she was covered all the way before she spoke. "Uh... Sanzo? Is there something you want?" Sanzo grinned and sat down on her bed, making her feel very uneasy. "Sanzo... could you please leave." The same grinn played across his face as he leanned over Christy. Then in an instant she saw in his eyes, aflicker of malace. This was NOT Sanzo.

She hit him hard across the face, and continued to attack him. While she had time, she grabbed a dagger and stabbed the fake Sanzo untill he was dead. Then it turnned into a pile of dirt, after all, it was only a shinkagami.

Sanzo's room

Sanzo sat on his bed, unable to sleep, when a knock came at the door. He didn't answer. "Sanzo? Can I come in?" It was Christy. She walked in without him saying ok. As she came in she was suprised to se his gun pointed at her.

"I don't remember saying you can come in."

"Well, I... I guess I'm kind of scared. It's kind of strange that we havn't been attacked yet ya know." Sanzo lowered his gun, and Christy sat down next to him. A minute passed, then Christy turnned to speak. "I-I have to admit, I really like you." She moved closer to him, and he backed away slightly. "What's wrong? Don't you like me? I could have sworn you did."

Sanzo remained silent, but you could tell the answer was yes. She moved even closer to him so that there faces were almost touching. Then, when he didn't try to move, she kissed him. light at first then she went in deep, making him lay on his back on the bed.

She then heard a clicking noise. She looked up to see Sanzo's gun pointed right at her head. "What the... Sanzo? What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"You made a big mistake." Christy looked at him innocently. "Christy is way too shy to do what you just did. Expecially with what happened a couple of days ago." He paused for a second. "And never fuck with my emotions again." Then a shot rang through the house.

Aura's room

There was a knock at the door of Aura's room. She answered it, and it turnned out to be Hakkai. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. He immediatly grabbed Aura and kissed her. Aura was shocked. "Hakkai... what are you...?" He cut her off by kissing her again, but deeper (french kissing).

She pushed Hakkai away. "I can't belive I just did that, but it just dosn't feel right."

"What's wrong?" He said with a grin on.

"You're not Hakkai, that's what's wrong."

"But its me, cant you tell?" He said slyly.

"Go to hell." She replied, then killed the shinkagami.

Hakkai's room

Hakkai was half asleep when Gojyo barged in, compleatly drunk. "My, my Gojyo, to what do I owe this unexpected visit.? Hakkai asked.

He walked over to where Hakkai was, and punched him really hard in the face. Before Hakkai could block the next attack, Gojyo struk again. He almost struch again, but Hakkai blocked the attack. "Gojyo please stop this or I will get violent, weather you're drunk or not." As hakkai charged a chi blast, her heard a gunfire from Sanzo's room. "Looks like I can kill you without remorse now." Within seconds the shinkagami Gojyo was dead.

Gojyo's room

Aura entered Gojyo's room while gojyo was asleep. She walked across the room and woke him up. "I thought you were mad at me" he said questioningly.

"I was, but I've decided to forgive you."

"Is that all?"

"Actually..." She said in a semi suductive tone, than sat down beside Gojyo. She stared into his crimson eyes. "I'd like to get to know you." She said and placed a hand on his chest, and moved herself closer to him.

Gojyo took the invitation and kissed her. They madeout for a short whild when Gojyo senced the dagger that Aura had ready to plunge into his back. "Sorry babe, I don't swing that way" he wispered, and killed tha shinkagami.

He walked out into the hall where he met up whith everyone else (everyone was now fully clothed). "Where's the chimp?" He asked and everyone barged into Goku's room. There was a knocked over chair, the remains of a Shinkagami, and Goku fast asleep.

Christy spotted a note on the floor and read it. "Hey guys, look at this.." She read the not out loud. "I hope you had fun tonight, I know I sure did. But if you want some real action, come to a little party a few of my friends threw together. I promise you won't be bored, and if you're lucky you might get a chance to take home a lovely sutra. Much love, Ni-chan 3 P.S. the location is about twenty liles from where you are staying, in a big black house (castle), you can't miss it."

"That just screams TRAP." Aura said.

"But we could get Sanzo his Sutra back"

"We're going." Sanzo said simply and they all went off to bed.

"Its might scream trap but I want to go kill Ni-san" stated/whined Arua

"You know Arua is somewhat right..Ni-san,ex-sanzo priest,techonalget for the revial of the ox king god." Christy said somwhat quietly

Sanzo and Hakkai look at each other then the girls

"YOU GIRLS ARE CRAZY! HOT BUT CRAZY! Sanzo, Hakkai get your girlfriends undercontrol!" yelled Gojyo but teasingly

Sanzo pulled out his gun and aimed it at Gojyo's head "Do you want to die?"

"Eh..not now"

"Sanzo and Hakkai have girlfriends WHERE!" Goku asked the last part

"What did you want us for Ni?" Kougaiji asked, his hand on the clasp of Liath's collar.

"No need to become violent Mi'Lord. To answer your question though, I've asked you here for a little party." Ni smirked. He pushed a button and shackles chained Kougaiji, Doku (Dokugaiji), Lirin, and Yaone to their chairs. He approached Liath, who sat on the ground at Kougaiji's feet. Liath snarled as he got closer. Kougaiji managed to unhook the collar and it fell to the ground. Suddenly Liath transformed into a massive black wolf. Liath knocked Ni off his feet and growled deep in her throat.

"I'll call her off if you let us go." Kougaiji said. Ni shook his head. "Liath, lower." Liath dropped her head lower on Ni's body. Ni's squeal rang through the castle.

Liath became human once again. "Liath, hit the button." Kougaiji said and nodded towards the remote that Ni dropped. Liath hit the blue button. A shackle went across their throats. "Wrong button" Kougaiji exclaimed. Liath hit the yellow button that released them.

"Liath good?" She asked.

"Yes, Liath very good." Kougaiji smiled and stroked her hair. Doku smirked at him. "What?" Kougaiji asked.

"Nothin' Kou." Doku said.

Before the Sanzo-ikku left for the castlethe next day, They all ate a big lunch. They soon found out that Goku wasn't the only one with a large stomach, but So did Christy. They ended up fighting over the last meatbun (Christy won). Since the girls had forgiven Gojyo because of the incident lastnight, they weren't using Sanzo as a barrier any more. The problem was, he still had to sit in the back, because Aura beat him to the front seat. So sanzo wouldn't loose his temper too easily, Christy sat inbetween him and the other two.

It took about an hour to get to the castle, and during the ride, Christy had fallen asleep, and her head rested on sanzo's shoulder. That wouldn't have been too bad, if Hakkai didn't hit a bump, making her fall into Sanzo's lap. He was afraid that if he moved her she would wake up, so he left her alone, threatening to kill GOjyo and Goku if they woke her up. Hakkai saw this threw the mirror and smiled, he glanced over at Aura and blushed slightly.

When they finally got there, Sanzo gently woke Christy up, and the all (including Hakuryuu) made their way up to the castle, where unknown horrors awaited them

"Hey guys" Aura said randomly said as they were driving toward they house/caslte.

"What?" Christy asked her sitting between Goku and Sanzo as Gojyo said on the other side of Goku smoking a sig.

"What or who do you think will be waitting there for us?" Aura as she glanced at Hakkai then Gojyo

"Dunno just as long as there are babes" Gojyo said looking beyond the horazine in thought

"Got me I JUST HOPE ITS FOOD" yelled the every bottomless pit monkey

Almost everyone sighed as a fight began between Goku and Gojyo almost making them fall off a clif AGAIN!

"It is a beautiful day today?" Hakkai comented/asked

"You are crazy" Christy mumbled to herself

When they finaly found the location, and entered the building, it was seemingly empty. "If there are any demons here, they're doing a skillful job of hiding their aura." Hakkai stated.

Goku sniffed the air. "I smell food!"

A girl with red hair and eyes, scantialy clad in black and red came out from the shadows. "Greetings honored guests. I am Saris, and if you will, please follow me to the dining room. My master is waiting."

Gojyo hurried beside her."So... hows about later you and me--" He made to wrap his arm around her when she grabbed it and threw him back. "OW! THE PAIN!"

"If there are no further distractions, please follow me."

Gojyo waked behind her at a safe distance. Sanzo hit him really hard with his fan, and Hakkai smiled, supressing a laugh. But Goku, who cant supress things like Hakkai, burst out laughing. The girls marvled at the strength of the girl.

"I bet I could take her" Aura muttered to Christy.

"You may have your chance if this is set up like i think it is." Christy said to her, then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait a minute, isn't she taboo?"

That seemed to have caught the attention of the rest of the group. "I think you're right" Hakkai said cheerfully behind them.

They entered the dining room and saw a cloaked man sitting next to a man wearing a white lab coat and has black hair (Ni-chan). The girl stopped at the table. "Master, your guests are here."

"Please sit down." He said to the group with a evil grin on his face. "I promise not to bite." he said mockingly. "yet"

The table only had six more seats at it (enough for the sanzo-ikku to sit there), Goku sat by Ni, Christy next to goku, sanzo at the other end of the table. Aura was on sanzo's other side, Hakkai was next to her, and Gojyo was next to Hakkai and the cloaked man.

He surved them all dinner, sanzo didnt touch a thing (but goku did!). Sanzo stared at the cloaked man and glared at him. "Enough of this bullshit, who the hell are you and why are we here?"

The man chuckled. "How rude of me Genjo Sanzo, I am one of the many sons of Hyakuganmaou of the thousand eye demon tribe."

Hakkai stopped what he was doing and starred in shock at the mand. He lowered his cloaks hood, to reveil a face not too different from Chin Iisou's.

"Suprised? I thought you would be." He grinned at Hakkai. "You're the one who killed my father and my brother. That takes skill you know. How dose it feel Cho Gonu, to know you are eating a meal with one of the sons of the man who rapped your beloved sister. She was more than just a sister to you wasn't she?"

Hakkai had his fists clenched, his face was drained of color with a mixed expression of terror and loathing on his face. Aura slammed her fists down on the table. "Shut the hell up you fucking asshole!"

"She killed herself didn't she? I don't see why. My father is always so sweet to the ladys. He didn't hurt her. She was fine when you saw her right. He gave her a special... present. She would have given birth to a beautiful taboo child. She wasn't racist was she?"

Aura jumped up from her seat and made to attack the Youkai. He lashed out and grabbedd her, and pulled her close. The rest of the sanzo-ikku stood up ready to fight. "Is this another one of yours Gonou? Mabye you should stop bringing your women around my clan."

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Aura yelled.

"No struggling, it'll just be more painful that way."

Gojyo summoned his shakujo and made it slice the demons head off, and it turned to dust. "Shit, it was only a shinkagami" They turned to where Ni was, and he was gone, he left a note.

Hakkai went over to Aura and hugged her tight. "It's alright, I've got you now, you're safe."

Christy read the note. it read: I hope you all enjoyed dinner, the real fun happens later tonight. 3 signed, Ni Jieni and Hakku Iisou


	9. Chapter 9

"LIATH NO!" Kougaiji shouted. The wolf demon had succufully gotten her collar off and was currently tossing Yaone about like a rag doll. The girl had an intense dislike of Yaone since his mother had brain-washed her. Liath violently tossed her head and Yaone was flung into a dining area (the castle had several). Inside were the Sanzo-ikkou looking quiet disturbed.

"Liath stop." Kougaiji had managed to catch her arms and had them pinned to her chest. Liath was snarling. Kougaiji could feel the growl rumble up through her back, starting low in her stomach. Stubbornly Kougaiji push his feelings down, he needed to be a Lord now, not a man.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

Aura held onto one of Hakkai's sleaves trying to let what happen somewhat sink in. Wanting to be raped wasn't in her book of stuff she wanted things to happen to her.

"That man, Ni-san, he wanted us to come. So we did then we meet Hakku who was taunting Hakkai and theating to rape Aura" Christy stated to the Kougaiji.

Sanzo stood up and so did Goku as they both went over to the others.. Christy was standing between Hakkai and Gojyo. Goku took battling stance ready to right just in case.

"We didn't come here to fight you baka. We were also sent by Ni here" Doku said stairing at the couple hugging then and the bloody Yaone. Lirin was trying to hold in a laugh but couldn't and laughed at Yaone who was pumpled almost to death by a brain washed dog

"Does...This mean we stay the night here?" asked Aura who was holding onto Hakkai's sleaves still. Her voice was almost a silent whisper if you didn't listen carefully

"If you will follow me, I will lead you to your rooms." Said Saris from behind them.

The Sanzo-ikku and Kougaiji-ikku followed Saris out of the dining room and upstairs. Their were six rooms on the second floor, and six more on the third. Starting with the second floor to the right of the stairs they were roomed in this order: Lirin, Sanzo, and Gojyo. Tho the left of the stairs it was: Christy, Doku (Dokugaiji), and Yaone. On the third floor to the right of the stairs was: a locked room, kou (kougaiji) and Liath. To the left of the stairs was: Aura, Hakkai, and Goku.

Christy sat in her room wondering what would happen next, and when would it happen. She heared someone enter Doku's room, it was probably Yaone. Christy stood against her wall and concentrated hard untill she could hear them talking.

"Doku, what do you make of this situation?" Yaone asked him.

"Beats me, I always knew Ni was a sick asshole. I never really trusted him." Doku replied.

"Expecially after what he did to Kougaiji." She stated.

There was a knock at their door. The door opened and a new voice sounded. "I came to drop off your animal, it won't leave me alone."

"Sanzo, uh... i hope you don't mind my asking, but... Where do you keep all of those meat buns?" Yaone asked. Christy could Imagin the situation. Lirin was chewing on a meatbun and sanzo had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Tch, do you know where Christy is?" He asked avoiding the question.

"You mean the red head?" Doku asked. "She's next door."

Sanzo mumbled a thanks and the door closed. A moment later Christy heard Sanzo approche her door, and before he knocked, she called out to him: "Come in Sanzo."

He came in and noticed her leaning against the wall, concentrating on what was happening in the other room. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sanzo. "Anything interesting going on in there?" He asked nonchalauntly.

Christy grinned. "Not really,their only talking about what an asshole Ni is."

"I thought you'd get bored." He said and sat down on the edge of her king size bed. She sat down next to him.

"I usually like the peace and quiet, but when you know that something really bad is going to happen to you any minute, it kills the peace. It's times like this that its nice to have someone to talk to, or even just be around someone... as long as your not alone."

"I get what you mean. I just cant do that with the asses I travel with. Gojyo and goku are way too annoying, and Hakkai... he's just too happy."

"I never really had any friends, so I'd get on the internet on and RP fourem and either RP or talk with people."

"Tch, computers are way out of my league."

"I love them. But if you get too absorbed into them, it can get addictive."

"like drugs?"

Christy laughed. "guess, though I prefer alchohol myself. Nothing hard, but as long as it numbs the pain I'm fine."

"Tch, pain, you cant live with it--"

"You cant live without it... funny how the world works, right?" Christy layed back on the bed, and Sanzo watched her. She closed her eyes and a smile played on her face. Then she started speaking. "As a kid I would get yelled at by my father, and beaten ocasionally. I taught myself how to not feel pain, to lose touch with reality, put my brain in shut down, and wonder around, lost in my thoughts. Somethimes I wouldn't resurface for hours, I had to be sure the pain had left me. I taught myself to concentrate on sounds. If I really focused I could have heard you from your room. I only focused enough on Doku's and Yaone's conversation though."

Sanzo smiled at the peaceful expression on Christy's face. How her voice sounded like wind as she spoke to him. "what are you listening to now?" He asked.

"Your heart, it has a nice rythem. I can tell you're at peace now."

sanzo layed down next to her and let her continue to listen to the calming beat of his heart as they both fell asleep.

After getting settled down she took her bag of and opened it up and took out a nice thick book and opened it up to a black page and began to right

'Many things happen for a reason...My birth was for more then one' she started to write down 'I was born for the soul porpes of surving those dear to me' she stoped for awhile and heared people go up and down the stairs case 'Mine was be the hunter and to be charmed yet crused with my powers to see these monsters' she stoped and left her book open and put her writing pensil in her bag and got out her family photo.

There was a picture of her old family. Her father dressed like he always was formily in his buisness suit and her mother in a skirt that went to her knees. Her two eldest brothers sticking there tonges out at the camra wearing torn cloths and youngest sister still a baby and her cute baby dress that she herself in a dress holding her chibi sister.

Then she put that on her bed then got out another book that as hard back. She opened it up and there was alot of pictures of a Blonde haired lady with a blue eyed man and there were others with the same man being a groom to a red haired and somewhat red eyed woman in a wedding dress with 2older daughters and 3older boys. Then there was another picture with the blond haired lady with a different holding a another baby girl and beside the man stood 2 older boys and a boy the looked atleast 10...

She took out some pjs that constited of girly shorts and a sports bra and went into the bathroom connected onto her room. There was a short knock on the door in her room

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MIN." she yelled as she came out and grabed a botten up t-shirt and was at least 3 times to big for and brought it with her to open the door. and put it on and pulled one side over the other side and opened the door to meet Hakuryuu flying then landing on her head..

"Wow...you can knock also..I thought turing into a jeep was the only thing wer knew how to do" Aura stated prassing the dragon. She takes the dragon from off her head and holds it.

"So do you want to stay here or go back to Hakkai?" She asked the dragon as it chruped in agreement for the first one "So that does it your staying here for tonight...next question that confuses people are you a girl or boy?...oh well who cares" Aura chimed and she turns and shuts the door. Hakuryuu flew over to Aura's bed and layed on one of the pillows that are on the bed.. Aura walked over to the bed and put up her stuff and grabed a book and went on the other side of Hakuryuu. She to off the botten up shirt and sliped under the cover and began to read one of her published book to the dragon tittled 'Beauty of The Neil'.

Meanwhile Gojyo was wondering the halls looking for Sanzo. He stopped by Doku's room and asked hi if he had seen Sanzo.

"He went into Christy's room an hour or so ago."

"Sanzo and christy?" Gojyo said to himself "I always thought he was gay."

He left Doku, Yaone, and Lirin and went next door to Christy's room. He tryed knocking, but noone answered, so he went in. He saw Sanzo and Christy sleeping together. Sanzo had an arm wrapped around Christy's waist. He carefully snuck up on sanzo, and pulled his cigeretts out of Sanzo's robes. He took out a sig and lit it up and started smoking. "Thanks for the sig man." He said tossing the rest of the pack on the bed and made to leave.

Behind him he heard sanzo's gun click. "You owe me you asshole." Sanzo said and fired a shot at him, which almost hit if he didn't duck.

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"What's your point?" Sanzo said making sure Christy was still asleep, and mirculacely she was.

"I KINDA WANT TO LIVE!"

"Shut the hell up or I WILL kill you."

"What happened between you two earlier anyway? did you... you know."

"Do you want to die that badly." SAnzo said in a really agitated voice.

"We'll it's about time anyway, we were all starting to think that you really were gay."

Sanzo started to get up, but Christy had ahold of his robes(in her sleep) and he couldn't get up.

Then a loud crash came from Doku's room Sanzo woke Christy up (and she woke up right away.), and they went to check out what was going on. Gojyo got out of the room first, but was punched really hard in the face by a Youkai. "WHAT THE HELL, YOUR DEAD" He pulled out his shakujo and reduced the demon to a bloody massacar.

MEAN WHILE, BEFORE THE FIGHT

Kougaiji watched as Liath curled comfortably into a ball at the foot of one of the large beds. His mouth curled into a smile as he turned towards his own bed. As he pulled back the blankets a dark cherry box, under the bed, caught his eyes. Carefully he pulled it out and opened the case. Inside was a violin. Gently he picked up the instrument and began to play.

Liath slowly lifted her head and cocked it to the side as she listened. The sound was familiar but she couldn't place it. "Mi'Lord!" She cried out suddenly. Startled Kougaiji nearly dropped the violen as he turned around. When the sound stopped the light left Liath's eyes, leaving them their usual dulled silver. Curiously Kougaiji lifted the violen and played. Liath cocked her head and rose to her feet.

Suddenly Kougaiji pictured her in a flowing gown walking on a snow blasted path. Her head held high and the demons on the side of the path bowed their heads.

The vison disapated and Liath was standing in front of him. The long, slim fingers of her left hand along the violin.

Gojyo's scream of "What the hell, you're dead!" broke the trance like state they were in. Kougaiji tossed the instrument on the bed and dashed out of the room. Liath quickly followed him. When she entered the room Kougaiji was battling one of the demons. Liath snarled and lept through the air and when she landed was a large black wolf.

One hit dazed her causing her to revert to her human form. Angrily she reared back, her claw-like fingernails poised to strike and a demon attacked her from behind. It hefted an axe and brought the blade down in the female's back, barly missing her spine. When she gasped blood leaked from her mouth. The demon laughed maniacly as he jerked the axe out.

"Shit!" Sanzo cursed as he saw the wolf demon go down. Sanzo turned his gun on the axe-wielding demon only to find it torn to pieces and a very miffed Kougaiji in a beserker rage. Needless to say the battle ended quickly.

Kougaiji's eyes held a blank look as he went to Liath. With surprising care (especially from some one just out of a beserker rage) Kougaiji tended to her wound.

Awhile this All this happen

Hakkai was sitting in his room reading a book not noticing Hakuryuu was gone.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream echoing the three floors the two the groups are on and one above them..

Everyone stood up knowing were the female scream came from..Aura's room...

Everyone ran to her room and saw Hakuryuu flying around Aura's body looking as it was ready to attack Aura who was laying on the flow in her pjs.

"Hakuryuu Whats the big idea remember she is on our team." Gojyo said seeing an almost naked woman in frount of him.

Everyone was somewhat clueless on why Hakuryuu was acting to strange or why Aura screamed

"It was probly just eaither a stupid buy,mouse Hakuryuu scared her" Doku said trying reasoning what could have happened.

Only four people had a odd feeling that this wasn't right..Sanzo,Hakkai,Kouagiji and Liath staried at each other is there eyes.

-Before This in Aura's room-

"Her beauty withstood this heat and gave us a chance to live like we were once once" Aura said finishing Chapter one of the book she was reading. "

Well Hakuryuu time for bed" she said as she stood up and put her book away and was about to make it to her bed untill she head the door open and say a shadowed figure about was tall as Chin Iisou.

"Hakku." she mumbled under the breath and stood in attack pose with her botten up t-shirt unbutton except for the first botton.

"BINGO!" Hakku stated with a evil smile as he approched her and she backed up. Hakuryuu flew and bit him on the arm.

"You stupid dragon" he said and threw Hakuryuu drown onto the bed then went for Aura "And you will be my bait so i can kill Cho Gonou" he teased her as he looked her up and down like she was a peace of eye candy for him

He smirked then took her the held her near so all she could do was stuggle even tho Hakku was many more times strong then her.

"Déjeme ir monstruo." she commaned in spanish but that didn't work at all only making him hold onto her tighter..Then she got an idea she scream but before say anything else Hakku tied something around her mouth and left into a door that was beside a wall and the desser on the right side (the bath room was on the left side and her bed was on the back wall and the door was on the font door).

"And now my dall will take your place...And when they notice your gone it will be to late and you'll be all mine" Hakku whispered into Aura's ear

Christy walked into Aura's room and frowned slightly, something wasn't right. She walked over to the doll everyone thought to be Aura. She checked for a pulse, and there was one, but it wasn't a normal pulse. There was something mechanical about it. Christy pulled a knife out of the bag that she carried with her everywhere. She made to cut Aura with it, bu tHakkai grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He almost shouted at her.

"I don't think this is Aura. Neither dose Hakuryuu. The pulse isn't human... or Youkai. if I'm wrong, I want you to heal her." Christy e xplained. Hakkai let her wrist go, and She made to cut Aura, then the dolls eyes flashed open.

"Christy, what are you doing?" She asked frantically.

"Making sure you are Aura." She said.

"N-no, stop! Yyou're going to kill me aren't you. You've never really liked me have you."

"If you really are Aura, then you would trust me. SHE would know I wouldn't kill HER. But, if you are who you say you are, then you have nothing to hide right. You do bleed right?"

"S-someone stop her. Hakkai, please." When he didn't move to help her eyes scanned the room for help, it didn't come. "Well then, I see how it is. Why cant you guys just trust me?"

"Why can't you trust us?" Sanzo asked with his gun pointed at her. "If you can't even trust Hakkai then that settles it," He fired a shot that hit her in the chest, and she fell over dead. "You're nothing but a doll."

Everyone stared at the doll for a minute. Then Christy broke the silence. "You know what this means right? It means that Hakku has her."

The expression on Hakkai's face was of pure terror. Christy looked defiantly at him. "We'll get her back, don't let him get to you."

Gojyo put an arm around his neck in a friendly sort of way. "Yeah man, we won't let her end up like Kanan."

Hakkai put on one of his false smiles that could mask a lifetimes worth of pain and looked up at the others. "I guess your all right. I shouldn't let him get to me."

Christy was sitting on the floor with a peacefull look on her face. The others could sence an emence aura flow around her. She was opening up her sences, searching for Aura. Everything that happened to Aura replayed in her mind. Even when Hakku took her through a secret passege in the room, and to the tower where he was. Then a definat picture settled in her mind, Aura lying terrified on the floor at Hakku's feet. She was crying. "Aura." Christy said in her mind.

Aura looked up, she could have sworn she had just heard Christy's voice. Hakku had walked away to answer his door, it was Ni-san. They were starting to talk about something, but Aura didn't pay too much attention, because Christy's voive came again. Christy? she thought

Aura? her voice came again.

Is that really you?

Yeah, i dont know how i'm doing it, but some how I can talk with tou in your mind. I was able to track you also. The others don't know yet, but I'll tell them you're safe right now. What all's going on in there? Is that Ni and Hakku sence?

Yes. I'm really scared Christy.

We'll be there as soon as possible. You have my word, I will not let them hurt you

Christy severed her link with Aura, and returned to her conciousness. She saw everyone looking at her wich made her kind of nervous.

"What was that you did?" Hakkai asked

"Um... well, I don't know how I did it. I kind of concentrated on wanting to find Aura and... well, my mind retraced her steps. Hakku has her. I spoke to her with my mind... and I know where she is. But Both Hakku and Nii are there."

"if Nii's there, then we need to hurry. Take us to them." Kougaiji said.

Christy got up and started patting the walls, causing the others to give her odd stares. then She heard a hollow thud come from behind one part of the wall. She pushed on it and the wall came open, reveiling a path. She went through and the others followed suit. She came to a door and opened it. The door led outside to a bridge that led to an old gothic-style tower. They crossed the bridge and opened the door on the other side.

"She's at the top" Christy said as they stared up the spiraling staircase.

Arua looking at both Hakku and Nii backed up in a dark coner awhile the boys talked. She squessed her eyes shut tight and began to think 'Hakkai I want to be with Hakkai'

Then her body relaxed and her spirit went out of her body and was next to the others in a sold-like form.

"GUYS! Please hurry I'm scaried to death here..I don't know what they'll do to me." she said with somewhat of a disant voice..Then all of a sudden she disapeared as fast as she came

"ARUA!" the sanzo-ikku somewhat yelled. Hakkai's face turned seriouse and looked were she was then began to run up the stairs followed by the rest.

They climbed the stairs to the next floor and entered through a door. The room was dimmly lit and empty. "What sort of room is this?" Hakkai pondered out loud.

A laugh echoed through the room. "Well well Sanzo-ikkou it would seem you've figured out where we are, but getting up here wont be so easy. I have three trials for you to undertake, and if you should pass them, then you can see the girl. But do be quick, i don't know how long i can resist my urges." Hakku laughed

Hakkai clenched his fists. "If you touch her I'll kill you."

"Now now Gonou, dont lose your temper. and do enjoy yourselves, it should be most entertaining."

"Damn him" Hakkai muttered.Everyone was startled by a bloodcurling scream that came from Christy. She dropped to the floor and was clenching her head.

"Christy? What's..." Sanzos eyes widdened in fear, then it seemed that it effected everyone. They then started to come face to face with their worst fears.

Christy

The room she was standing in went pitch black, she couldnt even see her own hand in front of her. "Sanzo?" She called out. A reply didnt come. "Hakkai? Gojyo? Anyone!" Noone answered. She was getting frantic. "Guys stop foolng around." Her voice was shaky. "S-Sanzo... please, dont do this. I'm scared." Not a noise other than Christy's rapid breathing could be heard in the room. Being alone in such an eiree darkness scared her.

The room was lit by a dim light. She couldn't tell where it came from, but she still didn't like it. All she could see was a few feet of empty space on each side of her. She heard a click from behind her, and turnned to see what it was. "S-sanzo?" She said questioningly to the blonde who had is gun pointed at her. "wha-what are you doing?"

"We shouldn't have brought you on this trip, you're just in the way."

Tears filled Christys eyes. "Sanzo, I thought..."

"You thought what? That i loved you? Feh, you're a fool. How could I love someone as weak as you? People like you are better off dead."

"Sanzo, please dont. I-I..."

"Your silly little words wont work on me. Your just an annoying little girl who relies on others to save her."

"No, I'm not. Sanzo I love you. How could you be so cold?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Thats just the way I am. Now say good night Christy." Ha said as he was about to pull the trigger.

She fell to her knees and her screams echoed loudly throughout the room. The bullet narrowly missed her. "Look at you, your pathetic. Curled up like an abandoned mutt."

"Shutup." She said softly.

"What did you say?" He asked in and angy tone. He kicked her in the stomach and she fell over.

"Stop it" She said wincing in pain. "please stop it."

He pulled her up by her hair. "Who are you to give me an order?" he punched her in the face. She staggered backwards then wipped the blood from her lips.

"You- you're not Sanzo. you can't be. Sanzo would never do something like this."

"What are you yammering on about?"

"YOUR NOT SANZO!" She yelled with her eyes clenched shut.

"Wha-" A blast of light came from Christy and distroyed the fake Sanzo. She oppened her eyes and saw that the room had become much brighter, and The others were unconcious, most likely going through what she did.


	10. Translations

Chapter 7

(Yaone don't you ever go near Hakkai ever again you ugly bitch. If you do go near him I'll kill you and feed you do the hell hounds or I'll send you to hell alive to get eattin alive!)

Chapter All

-Ikku: meaning group or groups

Chapter 9

((Déjeme ir monstruo means Let me go monster))


End file.
